Trouble Times
by Bloody Lover
Summary: GaaraxOC Following through the basic thug life of a high schooler, Gaara explores a whole new world that he thought would bring him the seperation he desired from the outside world. Intead it brings a girl who is ravaged by terrible misfortunes. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood dripped down into the sink. It dripped in a monotonous tempo, creating a small stream flowing down the drain. Plump drops of tears interrupted the stream. She set the razor down, her fingers spotted with the blood from her arm. Her arm was shaking with each sobbing breath she took in. Streams of blood ran down her arm, dropping off little splatters of blood onto the floor and sink. She let out a shuddering breath, tears streaming down her face. The bathroom door opened. A man with spiked red hair and tattoos grabbed her hand with the razor.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Let me go."

"Give me the fucking razor!" He wretched it out of her hand and pushed her against the wall, holding her bleeding arm in his hand tightly.

"You think this will get you sympathy?! Huh?? Don't make me fucking laugh." He moved the razor to her throat, his face just above her. His cold eyes glared down at hers.

"Bandage yourself up and get your ass out here, Shizuko. I'm not going to have the fucking paramedics come here to find a suicidel _drug bitch,_" He snapped. He released her and wiped the razor off on his pants leg. She sank to her knees as he exited and slammed the door shut. Blood seeped into her shirt, staining it. She held her wrist to her lips and kissed it. Blood ran down her chin. The door opened again. Another man came in, one with a black mohawk and chained pants. He bent down next to her and held out a bottle to her wrist, pouring the drink down it. The liquid washed most of the blood away. She let out a cry of pain as the alcohol attacked her scars. He put the bottle to her lips and tipped it, letting the liquid flow in. She gulped it down, trying to escape. He leaned in and licked her wrist, then replaced the bottle with his own lips. He buried his free hand into her black hair. She put a hand on the bottle he held and brought it to her lips again.

* * *

It was the first day of the new high school year. The campus was filled with happiness, blossoms falling from the trees and being carried by the wind fluttered across the sky. Unfortunately, it was a school that was famous for law breaking and criminal acts. Police were stationed at each corner of the school, a few wandering around in the building. The students ignored them, as always, concentrating on what class they would be in that year. The billboard filled with names and lists of where people go was crowded with students. Most of them were cheering in happiness to be in the same class as their friends. Others were concealing moans of grief, seeing that they were with their worst enemies. A fine black car pulled up, three teens climbed out. One was a fourth year, one was a third year, and the last was a second year. Three siblings; all of them very close. Temari, Konkuro and Gaara Sabaku. Temari was smug with everyone she met but motherly to her brothers. Konkuro was a rebel who will was hotheaded but very protective of his little brother and older sister. Gaara was much less open that his siblings. He was cold to people he didn't like, he was secretive and didn't tell his siblings everything like they did to him, and he was considered the evil creature of the school. As a child, Gaara was treated poorly by his peers, it reflected in his behavior, making him cold towards a lot of people; even his family. They made their way to the board, searching for their names.

"Oh, man! I'm stuck with the gang again this year. Gez! You'd think they'd learn to seperate thugs from class, oh well! I guess I can live with it!," Konkuro said sarcastically. He let out a sigh. Temari smirked.

"With my girlfriends again this year." Gaara didn't care who he was with, he just saw where he was to go and accepted it. A girl with black hair stood next to him, looking down at the list. She was pale, almost sickly, and kept her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing her sleeves down instead of rolled up like most of the girls. Her eyes were flickering to and fro at each sound made. Gaara peered at her and sighed.

"Temari, Konkuro, let's go," He growled

"Oh, go on ahead. I'm gonna stay back here. Gonna talk to some friends of mine." He parted with them. Temari and Gaara left with those that were dispersing. The crowd began to thin out, everyone knew what time the bells rang. Gaara looked over his shoulder at the girl who had stood next to him before. She had her arms against her chest, Konkuro standing in front of her. He looked very serious and looked like he was pissed. He said something to her, she said one thing; and he laughed. His friends were standing around the girl as well. She seemed afraid, yet completely used to it. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her along, making her shumble. She didn't seem to want to go with him. Another boy with red hair came up to Konkuro, stopping him from pulling her along. Two other girls were behind him. Two blondes. He said something to Konkuro, then pulled the girl under his arm roughly to him. The two blondes snuggled up to Konkuro in return. Gaara turned his head back and stared at the air in front of him.

_If he brings any of those asses home, I'm going to have deal with them. _He entered the building and headed to his room.

* * *

The bell rang, announcing the beginning of class. Gaara was sitting in the back, not wanting to mix in with anyone else. The girl he saw before was sitting nex to him, by the window. She was staring out of it, her eyes glazed and hands shaking. He didn't really care what was happening in her personal life, but seeing someone shake for no reason was stupid.

_Unless she's one of those who's afraid of me. _He sighed and took out a book, not wanting to involve himself with the matter. A boy with longer blonde hair in a ponytail stood at her desk and leaned over her, whispering something into her ear. He pulled out a bag from his pocket and put it on her desk. He seemed mad. He was digging his finger into the bag, stabbing at it over and over again. She seemed a bit afraid, trying to explain something to her. He grabbed her collar in anger and began to go at her, cussing and insulting her. Gaara couldn't ignore it any longer. He stood up and tapped his shoulder. He pushed her back in her seat and faced Gaara.

"What do you want, freak?" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Picking a fight won't get you anywhere..." He growled. The blonde smirked.

"You don't know me, do you, freak? I'm Deidara. You know, I'm in real close ties with the gang leader of this school. So I suggest you just lay off and sit back down," He murmured. The girls eyes flickered from Deidara to Gaara. She reached out then quickly recoilled; she knew better. Gaara grabbed Deidara's neck, squeezing it tight.

"You don't know me, do you, Deidara? I'm Gaara Sabaku. If you want to fight me, then during lunch will be just fine with me." His eyes burned into Deidara's. He was too soft to stand Gaara's glare. Gaara pushed him back and watched him leave. He looked down at her.

"What's your name?" She flinched.

"Shizuko Kikoshi," She answered, timid. He nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" She nodded.

"Then I'm surprised you're sitting back here." She lowered her eyes, trying to retreat into an invisible hole. Gaara sat back down in his seat.

"You're not really going to fight him are you?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"I don't lie." She jumped at him.

"You really shouldn't! He'll play dirty and get others to join in! Deidara isn't someone who will willingly fight someone one on one. You'll really get hurt." Gaara opened his book back up, ignoring her. She grabbed his arm, his eyes flashed to hers; meaning to make her back down. But she wasn't going to, her eyes were concerned. He could tell that she was tired and stressed just from her eyes.

"Let go of me," He growled. Shizuko didn't back down still. He closed his book, his eyes burning into hers.

"I said, let... me... go." She kept her eyes on Gaara.

"You can't scare me. If you hit me, I don't care. I'm used to it," She answered. Gaara jerked his arm out of her hand. She recoiled to her seat again and stared out the window, concern on her face.

"It's not your problem anyways..." He muttered.

* * *

Lunch came around, Gaara was still keeping to his word. He went outside behind the school, waiting for Deidara. After a few minutes, Deidara showed up with a whole gang. Even Konkuro was there, hidden in the back; most likely not wanting to be seen by his little brother. Gaara stood patiently, not showing any signs of emotion on his face. A few girls were with them as well; most likely girlfriends of a few of the thugs. Deidara walked forward, pointing at Gaara.

"He's the one! He picked a fight with me and insulted me, un!" A red hair boy with pierceings all over his face stared at Gaara.

"That's unfortunate, Deidara."

"Yeah! He should pay right!? Un!" He glared at Gaara, a grin on his face.

"Sure. We'll watch Deidara. We'll watch," He said. Deidara's face fell.

"What?! You'll watch, Pein-san?? I have to do this by myself, un!?"

"You idiot, Deidara, that's Gaara. He's not a geek who has no idea how to hold his dick," Kisame said, grinning.

"You'll do fine though... if things get too rough, maybe I'll help..." Kakuzu grinned, his scars on his jaw stretching with his smile. Gaara kept his eyes fixed on Deidara. He could see someone hiding behind Pein. It wasn't someone he didn't know, it was Shizuko. She seemed scared to see Gaara right now. Deidara growled and got himself ready, yelling at Gaara. Gaara's eyes drifted to where Shizuko was. Pein reached around and pulled her out from behind her, roughly tugging on her left wrist, making her cry in pain. Deidara leapt at Gaara; he barely had time to defend himself. He raised his arms and pushed Deidara back. Deidara flew at Gaara, trying to force him to the ground. Gaara grabbed Deidara's hair and kneed him in the face. He elbowed him in the back and made Deidara lay on his belly. He brought one arm back and began to bend it. Deidara yelled in pain, trying to free himself.

"Fucker!! Get off! Ahhh!" Gaara heard a knife click behind him. He rolled to the side just as the blade slashed at where his neck was. He got to his feet, Kakuzu was grinning. Deidara held his arm, glaring at Gaara.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Come on Gaara, not afraid of a knife are you?" Gaara dodged his attack and tried to kick his knees out. He heard Shizuko yelling at Pein to make them stop.

"Is it nessecary to involve someone else!? It's just Deidara's fight! Make Kakuzu stop!!" She yelled. Pein ignored her. She stared at the fight, frightened Gaara would get nearly killed. Kakuzu managed to land a foot on Gaara's nose. He fell back. Deidara jumped on top of him and began delivering punches, one right after the other.

"Haha! Not so tough now are you?!" He yelled. Shizuko ran forward and tackled Deidara.

"Get off of him!!" She screamed. Almost everyone got a thrill from the scene. Deidara smacked Shizuko.

"Damn bitch!!" He pushed her away and went back to Gaara. Shizuko grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Kakuzu grabbed Gaara, holding the knife at his stomach.

"Ready for some blood?" He hissed. Shizuko leapt to her feet and pushed Kakuzu away from Gaara. He grabbed her hair.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" He yelled. She pushed and smacked him, trying to escape. Gaara was recovering from the blows he had recieved.

"What's your deal with him, huh? He's just some god damn punk that's pissing us off! Back down, bitch!" He snapped, pushing to the ground. He moved to Gaara again, Shizumo leapt up and grabbed his hand that held the knife. He growled and slapped her. She let out a breath, her eyes wide. He froze. Everyone was silent. Shizuko fell to her knees, a hand over her stomach. A red stain quickly appeared on her uniform. Gaara took in a breath of air. He had stabbed her. She coughed and doubled over. Kakuzu put his blade away.

"Tch... serves her right..." Pein grabbed Kakuzu's face and slammed him to the ground. Rage was across his face. Gaara put a hand on Shizuko's back. She was shuddering in pain, each cough she made brought more blood from her lips. He wanted to throw himself at them all, his anger was starting to burn up inside of him.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Pein growled, glaring at Kakuzu. Pein's words had snapped Gaara a bit out of his rage. Konkuro had disappeared. Pein picked up Shizuko. He stared down at Gaara.

"Gaara, Shizuko protected you because she finds a friend in you. Usually she's quiet puppet. You'd better be thankful." He walked off, quickly so to get her to a hospital without calling attention to the guards. His gang followed him, Deidara complained but followed. Gaara saw some of her blood on the ground. He ran in fingers through it.

_A friend? You must be joking... no one can just see me as a friend so easily... Then again... _He remembered how Deidara had treated her and how Gaara had stopped him.

_Maybe she's just not used to being protected like that... She must usually be treated so poorly. _He stood up and wiped his clothes off. He still had signs of a fight on his face, bruises were quick to forming on his skin. He made his way back to school, in a fowl mood. Gaara took notice that there were hardly any guards in the back of the school; the gang must be pretty friendly with them. It angered him even more, knowing that the authorities were useless at the school.

* * *

The end of the day came around. Gaara spent most of his time hunting for his brother to question him. When he had gone to his classes, he noticed that not even the teachers took much care to worry where Shizuko was. He was determined what exactly was going on. Most everywhere he went, people avoided him, not only was he notoriously 'evil', but he was still beat up from the fight. Finally, he found his brother, coming out of the bathroom. He shoved him back in and locked the door.

"Gaara!" Konkuro exclaimed, a bit suprised at the sudden action.

"What the hell were you doing with them?" Gaara growled. Konkuro gulped and averted his eyes from his little brother.

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Who?? You know exactly who I'm talking about, moron. Pein and his companions. I saw you with them, Konkuro." Gaara had finally cornered Konkuro to admit.

"Yes, I was with them, alright?! But, I didn't realize that they were going to go after you like that-!"

"I don't care about that, Konkuro. What I care about is that Shizuko wasn't helped at all until _after _she was stabbed. If that didn't happen, then I would be focusing on killing you right now. So tell me, when did you run off?"

"Well... I didn't see that whole ordeal happen... I think it was right after Deidara and you started to fight, I'm really sorry I didn't-"

"Shut up. God dammit, Konkuro!! Do you have any idea why she was treated like that?" He slammed his brother up against the wall, his eyes drilling into his.

"Wha?"

"Shizuko!! Why was she stabbed so carelessly!? That asshole, Kakuzu, stabbed her because she was trying to stop him from stabbing me! And the only one who stepped in was Pein, the ringleader. Why is she treated like that? Why, Konkuro?! Tell me!"

"Gaara! I-!"

"Tell me now!" He pressed his hands tight against his brothers throat. Konkuro struggled, fear in his eyes. Gaara was demanding an answer that Konkuro didn't want to give.

"Shizuko, ah! Dammit, I'm not sure why!!" He yelled. Gaara growled and squeezed tighter.

"Just tell me what you think..." He growled. Gaara released his brother. Konkuro took in a breath, bending over to catch some air. He kept his eyes to the floor.

"Well... she... uh... I don't know much about her Gaara! I only joined the gang my first year here!" He snapped.

"Just fucking tell me," He growled. Konkuro stood up and scratched his head.

"Shizuko... she a drug... addict..." Gaara hesitated.

"What does that have to do with anything? I heard they all did drugs." Konkuro shook his head.

"I don't know... I guess it's just reasons behind it. From everything I heard from them, she's a hopeless addict. Oh, one of those addicts who does drugs to... escape from something."

"Escape?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Do you know what she's 'escaping' from?"

"I don't know, Gaara! I honestly don't! It's one of the secrets that only older members know! I think, uh... she lost someone. Really important, I'm not sure, Gaara!" Gaara paced around the bathroom, still in a fowl mood.

"Where is she?" He asked. Konkuro studdered for an answer.

"Where?!" He snapped.

"The hospital down the street. I think Pein-san is there too," He said quickly. Gaara grabbed the doorknob to open the door, it was still locked. He was still so upset that he didn't take time to unlock it, he simple raised his leg and brought his foot through the lock; flinging the door open. He stormed down the hallway and out the door. The guard at the gate stopped him and demanded the reason why he was leaving before school ended. Gaara glared at him and gave him a swift punch to the face and slammed his foot into his stomach. He left, running down the street to the hospital. It came into view quickly. He ran through the doors and went to the nurse at the desk in front.

"Where is Shizuko Kikoshi's room?" He asked. She flipped scrolled through the list on her computer and found the name.

"Um... room... 317. But she having surgery, no visitors- hey!! You can't go into her room!" The nurse shouted at his back. Gaara found the stairs and flew up them.

_She took the time to save my ass from getting stabbed, the least I can do is check on her. I also need to find out why no one stepped in until... _He reached the third floor and ran down the hall. He slowed to a walk and looked at each room number. He found her room, Pein was sitting on the bench across from it, his eyes closed. The door was closed, but not locked. Gaara reached for the handle.

"You can't go in there, Gaara," Pein said, opening his eyes.

"And why not?" He growled.

"They're operating in there. I don't want the doctors to get distracted by your unwanted intrusion." Gaara turned towards Pein. Pein stood up, keeping his face calm and eyes on Gaara.

"I suppose you want to ask something? You're not the type to just randomly visit someone who saved you in a fight. Normally, from what I heard, you would come across them after a while and insult them until they no longer wished to be near you." Gaara walked slowly up to Pein, he was a few inches shorter than him, but Gaara kept firm and made himself larger than he seemed.

"I do have a few questions. And they do concern Shizuko."

"Are you wondering why she saved you?"

"Yes, actually, I am. No one, I mean no one, would ever protect me like that." Pein smirked.

"If I told you, you would only understand half of it."

"Then tell me this, I heard from my brother, Konkuro, that she lost someone important to her a while back." Pein's eyes widened a bit, then immediately went back to the way they were.

"Yes. She did."

"What happened then? Who was it?" Pein closed his eyes.

"I'm not the one to tell you that. You have to asked Shizuko herself."

"I'm not going to ask her about something that would probably kill her a little inside. I want you to tell me." Pein smirked.

"Well, all I'll say is that someone loved her, she loved them, and they died in front of her eyes a very painful death just to save her. You must have reminded her of them, or else she would have just watched you get stabbed and killed like she usually does at any of our fights. Shizuko is usually a puppet, one who just stands around and has no emotion. A puppet, really."

"Why are you so protective of her? I saw how you acted right when got stabbed." Pein sat back down, sighing.

"Well, the person she lost was a close friend of mine. She's all that's left of them. She's also someone I vowed to protect. It makes me stronger in my fights." Gaara glanced at the door, wondering if Shizuko would be alright.

"I also she was a drug addict, one that uses drugs to escape reality. If you protect her, then why don't you keep her from using drugs." Pein pulled Gaara down to his level, rage in his eyes.

"That insults my pride. I try everything in my power to protect her. She uses drugs when I don't see her or when I'm not around her. She only does it to escape the pain she has in her heart from when she saw him die," He growled. He pushed Gaara back and stood up, a doctor walked out of the operating room, some blood on his hands.

"Well, she's making a recovery. The wound wasn't vital, it just triggered a little bit of internal bleeding, nothing major that wasn't a problem. The only thing that concerns me is that, uh... she was having a few aneamic episodes while on the operating table. She was close to dying because she had lost so much blood. But she didn't lose it from the stab wound. Does she have an aneamic history...?" He asked. He eyed Pein. Pein shook his head.

"I'm certain you saw the reasons why on her body." The doctor bowed his head.

"I see... well, she's making a recovery. She'll be in here for a week, maybe two. You can go in after we're done cleaning up," He said. The doctor went back into the room. Gaara eyed Pein.

"Aneamic? What's on her body?" He asked. Pein glared at Gaara.

"You ask a lot of quesitons, don't you?"

"I want to know about who saved me from getting stabbed." Pein growled and leaned in towards Gaara, whispering into his ear.

"Her depression drives her to cut herself. I believe she wants to join the one she lost..." He murmured. Gaara clenched his fists. He knows that pain. He still had faint scars from when he went through the pain of becoming an outcast and being called a monster.

"I see..." He said. Pein watched the nurses and doctors pull out of the room one by one. After they had all left, he went in. Gaara went in behind him. Shizuko was breathing softly, staring out the window. Pein knelt down next to her and petted her hair, whispering to her. Gaara listened to what he said carefully.

"You're alright now, they fixed you. No more blood, Shizuko. No more blood... You're staying with us..." She let reached out to Pein, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Where is he?" She cried softly. Pein lightly grasped her hand.

"He's not here, Shizuko, remember?"

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?" She cried, more tears spilling.

"He's at home... he's wishing for your health." She closed her eyes and started to sob. Pein stood up and looked at Gaara.

"Do you want to question her now, Gaara?" He said sourly. Gaara let out a breath and kept his eyes on the sobbing Shizuko. Pein bent over her and whispered to her again.

"I have to go, Shizuko. I'll be here everyday to visit you. Get better. No more blood." He left her to cry into her pillow. Pein pushed passed Gaara and went out the door. Gaara stood by her bedside, opposite of where Pein was. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She froze and turned her head.

"Is it you?" She whispered. Her eyes were wide with hope, tears still swelling in them. He shook his head.

"No... I'm not him, Shizuko." She let out a cry. He knelt down and kept his eyes on her. He was an alien to this situation, he wasn't sure as of what to say.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku. Shizuko, you saved me, before. I'm thankful."

"Gaara...?" She whispered, her eyes staring into his. He nodded.

"Yes. Usually... no one tries to help me. I'm an outcast, just another monster everyone hates." She put a hand on his cheek.

"You... remind me of him..." She murmured. Gaara's face flushed a bit.

"H... him? Who... who is him?" She bit her lip, a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"Itachi..." She breathed. She rolled over into her pillow and let out a howl of misery. She sobbed and wept, her back moving up and down with each cry. Gaara was hesitating to do anything, he didn't know what to do.

"Shizuko, it's alright! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought him up, I'm sorry-" She gripped the collar of his shirt, her arm pulling him closer to him.

"Please... I don't want to be alone...!" She cried. Her body was shaking pain and sorrow. Gaara paused, an unsure expression on his face. Then, with gentle arms, he hugged her, comforting her in her grief.

"You're not alone... Shizuko..." She clung to him, crying into his shirt, her misery ringing throughout the room. A nurse opened the door, concerned of the commotion she had heard.

"Is everything alright?" She asked timidly. Gaara rocked Shizuko back and forth slowly. Her crying was still going, her sobs muffled by his shirt.

"Could you leave us alone, please?" He asked softly. She realized she had made a mistake to intrude on them and quietly closed the door. He closed his eyes and kept her close to him until her sobbing began to die down. It took a good half hour for Shizuko to calm herself. She was only choking on her tears from the pain that had erupted in her wound from her episode. Gaara gently released himself from her and laid her down on the bed. He still sat beside her, waiting for when she was asleep or ready to be alone. She grabbed ahold of his wrist and squeezed it tight, her eyes were gazing out the window, tearstains still on her cheeks. She was silent, but Gaara knew she was only surpressing what she wanted to say. The entire room was silent, the hum of the air conditioner and the machines in the room were the only things making noise. Shizuko finally let go of Gaara's hand, slowly moving it to the side, until only the sides of their hands touched. He stood up, knowing he should leave, and went to the door. He casted one last glance to her, the tearstains on her cheeks made Gaara's heart feel heavy, but the warmth he felt during their embrace was still with him. He left in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was violent the Sabaku household. Konkuro was constantly avoiding Gaara, hoping to avade any plans he had for his older brother. Temari was trying to be the peacekeeper, but her fear of her littlest brother was too strong. Gaara made the decision to approach Pein again during school. He was certain that Pein knew everything he wanted to find out. During lunch was the best time to approach him. He waited until Pein left the lunch room with the few companions that following him. Gaara followed as well. Pein was about to head up the stairs to the roof where his gang usually was. Gaara called out to him.

"What do you want now?" Pein said, annoyed. Gaara motioned for them to keep going up the stairs.

"Tch... awfully polite of you Gaara..."

"Pein, the only reason I'm acting so nice today is because I have a favor to ask you," Gaara said. Pein eyed him curiously.

"What is it?" They reached the roof. Both walked out the door to face the large gang of thugs Pein lead.

"I want to join your crew," Gaara said. Everyone took noticed of what Gaara said, the entire roof fell silence. Pein took a look at his gang. Gaara could see his brother sitting next to Kisame, eating an onigiri. His eyes went back to Gaara.

"I thought you would say that... I just didn't expect it so soon." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Really? What made you say that?"

"Simply because of how long you were with Shizuko yesterday... also in the way you fight. I don't need to ask any questions, and neither do you. I'll accept you without any obsticles to enter." Deidara got to his feet.

"What a second! You're just going to let this fucker in, un?" He snapped. Pein smirked.

"Deidara, just because he's stronger than you, doesn't mean he can't join."

"Yeah, so remove the dirty tampon and sit your ass down!" Hidan snapped. Everyone broke out into laughter. Pein took Gaara by the shoulder and lead him to a isolated area away from the gang.

"Listen, Gaara... I realize that you probably joined to get more answers about Shizuko."

"Yes. That's exactly it. I want to k-"

"Shush. I only tell you enough so you're equal to what everyone else knows." Gaara looked back to the crowd of hoodlums.

"What everyone else knows?"

"Yes. Everyone knows a certain amount of Shizuko. They have rights to know why I protect her so much," He said. Gaara leaned against the fence and crossed his arms.

"I'm listening." Pein began telling Gaara about Shizuko. But it was limited, so some of the questions Gaara had weren't answered.

"Shizuko was raised as a normal child, but... at school, because of how she thought of things, she was treated horribly. A childish reason to be abused by others, really. But there was one person at the time who liked the way she viewed things. It was the person she lost a while back..."

"Itachi," Gaara said. Pein eyed him, getting tense.

"How do you know his name?" He demanded.

"Shizuko cried out the name while she was... releasing her emotion..." Pein gave a slight nodd.

"She often does that..." A sad look was in his eyes.

"Anyways... Itachi saw her an intelligent girl. They kept going on as friends, and then in middle school, Itachi and Shizuko decided to try and go further in their relationship. Unfortunately, Shizuko's first year in entering High School was the worst year of her life. Itachi was riding with Shizuko and her family. They were driving him to a meet at the school. She was the first out the car, getting ready to go around and unload some things in the back. A moron who decided to visit the bars early lost control of the car and T-boned the car. Shizuko was thrown to the ground and barely missed getting crushed by the car as it ran over her. It killed Itachi instantly. That's what I heard..." He took in a breath.

"It also killed her father, her little sister, and her mother. Her older brother is in coma-" Gaara stopped him.

"Her family was... I thought they had nothing to do with Shizuko's suffering?" Pein shook his head.

"I only told you small details of the story, Gaara. I didn't tell you everything. You didn't have the right then. Will you let me finish?" He said darkly. Gaara waited.

"Her older brother is in a coma... unfortunately, the doctors said that it was likely that he wouldn't pull out of it... Shizuko's been through hell just dealing with that alone. She saw them die with her own eyes." He shook his head.

"It must be a living hell for her... I wouldn't be able to stand it. That... is probably why she's been doing drugs behind my back... as well as alcohol and letting herself be used as a fuck doll when she passes out from all the shit she puts in her blood. Sometimes I just wonder why she doesn't just kill herself with what she does to herself..." Pein said, shaking his head. Gaara understood why Shizuko looked so off the first time he noticed her. She must have been doing drugs during that time. For all Gaara knew, she could be sneaking drugs during class. If Pein said she was hopelessly addicted to them, she just might be using them every single day.

"I do everything in my power to protect her. But I have other things to worry about like my family. I can't keep an eye on her after school for very long because I have a job to support my siblings... Jesus... I just wish someone would actually do her a favor and watch out for her!" He muttered, putting a hand to his face. Gaara peered around the corner at his brother. Konkuro was talking to Kisame still, but telling a joke for all to hear because everyone was laughing.

"You could just ask my brother. He has nothing to do after school. It won't be too hard to convince him if you ask. If I asked, he'd just do it out of fear." Pein smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking you could do it." Gaara stared at him in surprise. Pein seemed satisfied with what he had said though, he didn't seem to be doubtful.

"Me?"

"Of course. If Shizuko finds traces of Itachi in you, I think she'll listen to you more than anyone else. Especially since she fought for you yesterday. Let's just say it's your first mission to do for me. It's a newbie intro to my crew," He explained. He waited for Gaara to say something, his eyes still very calm and patient. He let out a sigh and started to walk away from Pein.

"You expect the best work, right?" He said as he left. Pein watched his back as Gaara disappeared down the staircase.

* * *

It took a long week and a half for Shizuko to recover. When she returned, hardly anyone greeted her. She was just entering the school grounds, clutching the strap of her bag and eyes flickering back and forth with worry as if someone was going to attack her from the shadows. Gaara waited for her inside, next to the doorway. She was very cautious with her steps, bags were under her eyes and her skin was still sickly pale. As soon as she stepped inside, Gaara walked beside her, hands in his pockets. Shizuko stopped at the staircase, wondering why he was walking with her. She held her bag in her hands at her knees, her eyes very timid and scared.

"Um... Gaara-san, what are you doing?" She asked. He casted his eyes to the staircase doorway and acted aloof.

"I'm escorting you to class..." He said, still mantaining his usually poise as a dark person. Shizuko stared up into his eyes; blinking every now and then. She smiled a bit. A small giggle came from her lips as she turned her head. She stopped as soon as the door opened. A few upperclassmen walked out. They stopped, seeing Gaara and Shizuko standing in front of the door. One of the smirked and decided to act tough.

"Out of the way deadbeats!" He shoved Shizuko into Gaara to pass by. Gaara caught her and put her behind him.

"Hey..." He growled. He roughly grabbed his shoulder. The upperclassman turned around, angry.

"The hell are you doing!" Gaara's fist collided with his nose. There was a terrible cracking sound. The other upper-classmen rushed to his aid.

"The fuck! The fuck! Agh! God dammit! You fucker, I'll fucking kill you!" He cursed, his voice muffled by his hands; holding his bleeding nose.

"You better watch it Gaara, we'll fucking destroy you!" Gaara took a step forward, casting on a dark and menacing look that made them shiver. Shizuko watched in awe. One of the upper-classmen decided to test his nerves.

"The fuck are you staring at, freak! Trying... you trying to be tough? Huh?" Gaara raised his fist again. Shizuko stepped forward and stopped him, a childlike expression on her face.

"If you keep messing with us... I'll tell Pein..." She said darkly, her eyes still like a child's and face innocent like a child. Gaara took a glance at her then back at the upper-classmen. They retreated instantly.

"God... S... sorry Shizuko..." One muttered. She took Gaara's arm and pulled him away from the scene and to the staircase.

"You have a short temper, Gaara..." She whisepred. Gaara scoffed, turning his gaze away from her.

"It's not... polite to shove a lady like that..." He muttered. She stopped, staring up at him. She let out a long line of laughter, she buried her face into her hand, muffling her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"No one... hm! Not even Pein considers me a lady..." She said, laughing still. They were in the middle of the staircase, still on their way to case. But Gaara had to stop her.

"Shizuko... I've heard enjoy to get the gist of what you do... But you're still a woman. And you aren't a snob like most in this school. So to me, you're a lady..." He said, holding both her arms in his hands. She stared into his eyes, almost like a naive baby. Then her face scrunched to hold back the tears that began to flow out of her eyes. She pulled away and put her hands to her eyes.

"That's... that's what...!" She cried, throwing herself agianst the way. She let out a sharp cry of grief and buried her face into her hands. Gaara wanted to smack himself across the face.

_Dammit! I have to be careful of what I say! Pein said she was going to fragile... I should have known she would especially because I remind her of Itachi! _He put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her. She clung to his shirt, trying to muffle her cries and stop her tears. He looked up and down the stairway, making sure no one saw him as he was. Shizuko pushed away from him, wiping her eyes clean of her tears. She sniffled a bit, regaining control and looked up at Gaara, smiling weakly.

"Sorry!" She said meakly. She ran a hand through her hair, casting her eyes down.

"Uh... should we go?" She asked quietly.

* * *

Gaara waited patiently at the gate after school for Shizuko. Pein and his gang were already gone; Konkuro with them, of course. He felt a bit odd waiting outside of the gate and watching every other student pass by him to go on with their lives. He wanted to leave badly, his uneasiness in the situation was making him edgy. Then he saw Shizuko running out to him.

"Sorry I took so long!" She fixed her hair a bit and smiled a little up at Gaara. He felt his face get hot a little and turned his eyes away. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright... let's go..." Shizuko walked ahead of him, happiness on her face. They walked in silence for a good ten minutes. Yet Shizuko was still happy to be walking with Gaara. Gaara felt embarassed, but he did feel happy to be walking with someone. He was also content with the fact that he was able to make Shizuko feel better. They were heading towards the downtown area of the city, the streets got dirtier, members of gangs began to show up, hanging around the street corners, and there were a lot more policemen. Yet, Shizuko was still acting happy and walking as carefree as she could be. She stopped and looked down the street, as if she was looking for someone. She walked quickly to an allyway and waved to Gaara.

"I'll be one second. I have to pick something up for Pein," She said. Shizuko disappeared into the allyway. Gaara peered down, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to find Shizuko talking to a few thugs. She handed over a piece of paper and they nodded, bringing out a simple square box and handing it to her. She bowed and came out of the allyway.

"Ok! Sorry for the little stop," She said, tucking the box inside of her bag.

"Just what did you get?" Gaara asked. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure... Pein gets all sorts of odd things. Actually, this sort of thing isn't what he would normally buy. I guess he was just ordering for someone else. But still..." She continued walking. Gaara peered down the allyway again, the thugs were injecting heroine into their arms. He shook his head. Whatever Shizuko got was obviously drugs. He didn't want her to get mixed up in it like Pein warned him. As they kept walking, she was getting more and more sincere. Her old face as a doll was coming back. Gaara kept his hands in his pockets, his eyes alert and flickering around, observing that the farther they walked, the worse the neighborhood got. The crowd was thinning out, more gangs were appearing. Houses that were broken into and spraypainted lined the streets. Shizuko turned to one house, one of the few that wasn't spray painted, and headed to the front door.

"I'm guessing this is your home?" Gaara asked. Shizuko turned around and blinked.

"Oh... actually..." She looked up the street and to the house. She hesitated.

"Um... Yeah..." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Excuse me, Shizuko, but I really hate it when people lie to me. And I mean flat out lie to me... I really don't see why you would lie to me. I thought I was your friend," He said. Shizuko had little surprise on her face. She opened her mouth to explain when the door opened. Kakuzu was standing, his shadow looming over her.

"Oh!" She spun around in surprise. Kakuzu let out a growl.

"What are you doing just standing out here? And where're the goods?" He snapped. Shizuko took off her pack and dug through it, then pulled out the box. Kakuzu took it, paused, and looked down at Gaara.

"Well... the new guy... I guess I should thank you for escorting... Shizuko... here. You can go home now. She'll be fine. Hurry up..." He pushed Shizuko through the door and stared at Gaara.

"Don't try to fix her, Gaara. Believe me. She's way too fucked up..." He murmured, then shut the door. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Too fucked up? Hmph... people said that about me and told me I couldn't get a single friend... then what is Shizuko...?" He muttered under his breath. He smirked and slowly walked to the side of the house. The window was lite up with a light glow. He could hear some people talking inside, Kakuzu's low voice booming over them as the commanding one.

"Well... your home seems pretty well kept compared to the others... I'll just add something to make it match..." He extended his leg up, his hands still in his pocket and shot it forward, the window shattering instantly. He chuckled and bolted out of the yard and hid behind the house across the street. A head popped out of the window, a few others ran outside. Streams of curses could be heard from where Gaara was. He smirked.

"Now that looks just like the other houses here!" He sneered.

* * *

Gaara was calm as he could be the next day in class. Shizuko was, as always, staring off into space; a distant look on her face. The teacher was in the middle of a lesson, giving no care to what the students were doing. It was the middle of the day, the birds chirped happily outside of the window. Gaara's mind was buzzing over what to do today. Obviously, he was going to walk Shizuko home again. The question for him was, where was she going to go to today? He knew that last night, Shizuko went to Kakuzu's house. It definatly wasn't her own home. His dark eyes flickered to Shizuko. She was too quiet today. Although she was normally quiet, she seemed much more like a doll with sewn lips today. While he had walked her to school, he tried to talk to her, in return she only replied with one or two word sentences. His thoughts were interrupted with the door slamming open and the sound of thundering footsteps coming towards Gaara.

"You fucking asshole!" Kakuzu snapped. He reached out and grabbed Gaara's collar, pulling him up to his face. The students around Gaara leapt out of their seats in fear, obviously knowing the rumors of Kakuzu's strength. Shizuko sat in her seat, still staring into space. The teacher was in a panick, the sudden entrance and yelling caused him to lose focus of the situation.

"What do you want Kakuzu?" Gaara growled. He leaned in close to Gaara, rage across his face.

"You know fucking well what I'm here for! You busted my window last night!" Gaara kept a dark yet calm look in his eyes.

"I broke it? You're mistaken."

"I saw your fucking foot go through my god damn window! I saw you running after you broke it you little shit!" He screamed. Gaara smirked.

"What's this? I broke your window? Please. You have enemies all around you in that neighborhood. How do you know it wasn't one of them?" He asked, a smart tone in his voice. Kakuzu let out a growl.

"Just because you're really good pals with Pein doesn't mean you're protected by everyone, faggot!" He snapped. The teacher finally tried to step in.

"Now, Kakuzu, just stop this! This is class time! Can't this wait until after sc-?" Kakuzu threw a chair at him.

"Don't interfere asshole! This is my business!" He snapped, his booming voice ringing throughout the classroom. A head peeked into the classroom, his expression was bored and annoyed.

"Kakuzu! Hurry the fuck up! I want to actually learn how to dissect a human foot today! Let's go dammit!" Hidan called.

"Shut up Hidan! I'm busy right now!" Gaara smirked and pushed Kakuzu off of him.

"You're interrupting classtime, Kakuzu. You don't want a bloody nose, do you?" He growled. Kakuzu and Gaara's eyes pierced into each others. Shizuko turned her head, her eyes dazed and distant. Gaara stood up, cracking his knuckles as he clenched his fists.

"Shall we have a small brawl since you can't just cool down and admit that I didn't break your window?" He asked, cracking his neck as he tilted it to the side. Kakuzu smirked and loomed over Gaara's head.

"I'm gonna enjoy this so much more than I should..." He mutttered deeply. Shizuko stood up, her eyes glued to Kakuzu's back.

"I hope you're ready to eat your own ass, Gaara!" He announced, grinning. She walked calmly in front of Kakuzu, her eyes doll-like and gazing up at his, a shadow drifted over them. Kakuzu let out an annoyed growl.

"The hell are you doing, Shizuko? Get out of the way!" He snapped. Hidan put his whole body in the door, getting a better view of the situation. His eyes narrowed at the sound of Shizuko's name.

"What is that girl doing?" He breathed. Gaara stared at her back, a pissed look still on his face.

"Shizuko, this is my fight, back down," He said calmly. Shizuko was silent, her eyes still on Kakuzu.

"Move it, bitch! Or do you want a broken spine next?" Kakuzu screamed in rage. She raised a finger very slowly.

"If you attack, Kakuzu, I'll tell Pein-"

"This again! It's always 'I'll tell Pein this' or 'I'll tell Pein that'! It's sickening! He isn't going to protect you all the time!" He yelled, his eyes in a fury.

"And I'll dismember your body..." She said darkly. Kakuzu paused.

"The hell has gotten into you? You can't do anything with your weak ass body!" He bent over her, grinning as his shadow drifted over her.

"You're doped up on drugs, sweety. Don't try to pick a fight with a grizzly bear when you're just a mouse," He murmured.

"Shizuko, get out of the way! You'll only get hurt!" Gaara said. She slowly turned her body to the side, lowering her arm and keeping her head turned towards Kakuzu.

"Fine then..." She murmured. Kakuzu grinned. He started past her.

"That's a good gi-" Shizuko's heel collided with his chin, sending him up and back. Her leg was perfectly straight up in the air, her hair whooshing upwards and hiding half of her face. Only one eye was revealed; it was frightening to look at. He fell heavily on his back. Shizuko's eyes were still doll-like; wide and glassy. She leapt on top of Kakuzu, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his knife. She held it to his throat.

"Am I a mouse?" She whispered into his ear. Hidan ran out the door, looking for Pein. Gaara was taken back by surprise. He didn't expect Shizuko to do anything close to what she had just done. Gaara stepped forward.

"Shizuko!"

"Get off of me, bitch!" Kakuzu thrashed, trying to hit Shizuko and send her flying. She twisted her legs around Kakuzu's, pinning him down and rammed the knife down into his side. He let out a yell of pain.

"Fucking bitch!" He roared. She leaned over top of him, her eyes still wide; like a ghosts. Her hair drifted down over his face.

"This is payback for stabbing me..." She said in a monotone. She took the knife out and held it high above her head.

"And this is for picking a fight with Gaara-san..." She whispered, a grin came across her face. Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"The hell are you on!" He yelled. She brought the knife down, Gaara lunged at her hand, the knife only grazing Kakuzu's neck. Shizuko's eyes flashed to Gaara. They were still for a moment. Gaara kept his eyes on Shizuko's.

"This isn't like you, Shizuko." The students in the classroom began whispering to each other; their fear for Shizuko turned into fear against her.

"Gaara, please let go," She whispered. He gripped her wrist tightly.

"Let go of the knife." She stared into his eyes.

"Let go."

"What just happened was definately not the Shizuko I know. She wouldn't dare do anything like this." _Besides... that look on her face when she was getting ready to stab his throat... What happened to her last night? _Shizuko relaxed and dropped the knife.

"Get her the fuck off of me!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I don't need it," She whispered. Her eyes were still on Gaara's, her wrist still clenched in Gaara's hand; and yet...

"AHHHHH!" Kakuzu screamed as Shizuko bent his knees upwards with her own legs. A sickening crack was heard throughout the room. Gaara froze, his eyes widened.

"Shizuko... you didn't...!" He breathed. She grinned, a shadow going across her eyes.

"He's learned his lesson now, Gaara..." She whispered. A few girls screamed. The students panicked and fled out of the room. Hidan came back, Pein and a few others with him. Pein saw Shizuko and the screaming Kakuzu and ran in hurridly.

"Shizuko!" He yelled. Shizuko didn't move, her eyes still on Gaara.

"Good morning..." She said. Pein froze, his eyes wide.

"Damn it, no!" He breathed. She unwrapped her legs from Kakuzu's and pushed herself up to her feet, wretching her wrist free from Gaara. She stood, her back to the window and eyes staring at Pein, her head tilted down a bit and hair hanging in front of her face.

"Shizuko-" Gaara started. She jumped backwards, flipped back on a desk and forced her feet through the window; shattering it to pieces.

"Dammit! Shizuko!" Pein ran to the window, ignoring the fretting Kakuzu, watching her fall down three stories to the ground. She landed heavily on her feet, rolling once and jumping up to stand. She looked up at Pein, still grinning and waved once.

"Good morning!" She called. Pein cursed and turned to Gaara.

"What happened?" He snapped.

"The bitch broke my legs! And she fucking stabbed me-"

"Shut up Kakuzu! She did that because you beat her again, didn't you!" He snapped. Gaara stood up.

"What was that, Pein? That wasn't Shizuko. She was... completely different..." Pein paced back and forth, a hand in his hair and a distressed look on his face.

"This is what happens when she's strained herself past her limit..." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" Gaara demanded. Pein stood over Kakuzu.

"What did you do to her last night?" He growled.

"She just had a few drinks! I don't fucking know! I'm bleeding and have two broken legs, Pein!" He yelled. Pein brought his foot down on one of his legs. Kakuzu let out a scream of pain.

"What did she take! What did you do to her!" Pein screamed.

"I don't fucking know!" Kakuzu yelled back. Gaara went to the window, Shizuko was just exiting the school grounds.

"Fuck this..." He growled, running out of the classroom.

"Gaara! Shit!" Pein hissed. He waved to Hidan.

"Get him to a hospital." He went after Gaara.

* * *

Shizuko calmly walked down the sidewalk, people passing by her and staring at her because of her creepy grin. She hopped back and forth between street stalls, gazing at each item and still grinning like a fool. Her eyes were narrow and dark; her face spelled out danger. She stood next to a street thug while waiting for the light; his body showed the years he spent fighting opponents. He was someone Shizuko knew from the multiple parties she went to. She glanced up at him, still grinning. He looked down at her, then smiled.

"Well... loosey is here so early? Wow... skipping school, bad girl...?" He said, reaching for her ass. She grabbed his wrist, a dark shadow drifted over her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch? Let go!" He snapped. She tilted her head to the side.

"Good morning!" She said sweetly, then brought her knee to his elbow and snapped his arm down, his bone splitting through his skin. She leapt back into the crowd, blending in quickly. He grabbed his arm and screamed in pain.

"AAGGHHH! GOD MY ARM!" He screamed. People turned to him, then backed away, women gasping at the sight. His blood spilled to the ground, his screams of pain brought him to his knees.

"Call an ambulence!" Someone yelled. Shizuko grinned.

"Good morning!" She said again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaara ran through the busy crowds covering the sidewalk and street. His eyes were searching for Shizuko throughout the mass of people. He saw an ambulence up ahead. He ran forward, afraid Shizuko was the injured one. He saw through the crowd, shoving his way through. He was washed with relief in seeing that the victim was some random thug. He could see his bone sticking out of his arm. He was moaning in pain. Gaara turned to someone and asked what happened.

"Well, I'm not sure. He just started screaming at the light and his arm was... bent like that. It's really odd."

"Did you see anyone else? A girl...?"

"No, no one else." Gaara bit his lip in frustration. He headed to the right, away from the ambulence. He wanted to find Shizuko as fast as possible. He looked everywhere, keeping his eyes peeled for her. Pein was behind him, only taking a brief glance behind him. Konkuro and Sasori were behind him. It took a while for them to rip themselves from staring at the disgusting sight. Pein was catching up to Gaara quickly.

"Gaara! Get back here!"

"No! I'm finding Shizuko before she gets hurt!" He snapped over his shoulder. Pein growled.

"You idiot... She isn't the one who will get hurt! You saw that guy back there, right? She did that to him with barely any effort!"

"That's a lie! Shizuko doesn't even have the strength to lift her desk up!" Konkuro spoke up to his little brother.

"Gaara, listen to Pein! He's been taking care of her for the longest time, he knows how she gets when she snaps!" He explained. Gaara ignored him.

"I don't give a shit, Shizuko could get hurt!" A loud scream of pain was heard just down an allyway they passed. They all stopped and turned around in their tracks and headed back. Gaara arrived at the allyway first, searching for Shizuko. He saw her standing over someone who was grasping his stomach in pain.

"Shizuko!" Pein covered his mouth and pulled him away from the mouth of the allyway. She looked up, seeing only Konkuro and Sasori. She grinned.

"Good morning..." Gaara shoved Pein off of him.

"What the hell!"

"Shut up!" He peeked down the allyway at Shizuko, she was walking towards Sasori and Konkuro.

"Pein, what do we do?" Sasori asked.

"Just wait a little..." He turned to Gaara.

"Listen... she has a side that she's surpressed from the abuse and distress she's been through since Itachi's death. Unfortunately, that side is extremely violent and strong. She's able to just break your arm in half, bone through the skin, with a flick of her wrist. Well, that's a little bit of an over exaggeration. Point is, she's frighteningly strong. She's not the one who will get hurt when she's like that. Believe me... the best thing to do is to try and get her lost in a park or by a lake. She'll calm down in peaceful enviornments. Anywhere else, and she won't go back to the Shizuko you know," Pein explained.

"Pein!" Konkuro hissed. A hand lurched out and grabbed Sasori, he tried to get free but failed. Gaara saw a foot connect with his neck and saw Sasori's head collide with the ground. He didn't even have any time to say anything before blood dripped from his head as he passed out. Pein let go of Gaara and ran for Konkuro. Gaara saw Shizuko with a grin across her face, reach out for Konkuro, grabbing his neck.

"Good morning!" Pein grabbed her arm.

"Shizuko, no!" He yelled. Gaara stepped forward, his eyes lowering to Sasori. He wasn't moving, his fingers were twitching slightly.

"This is... Shizuko?" He whispered. _She hates this sort of thing! She wouldn't think of hurting someone as bad as this! _Shizuko tilted her head to the side when Pein spoke. She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning!" She leapt up onto Konkuro's shoulders, balancing herself with her hands steadily as her legs swung around at Pein's head. He dodged it barely in time. She landed on the other side of Konkuro, her hands still latched onto his shoulders.

"Konkuro!" Pein yelled, lunging to grab him. She grinned happily and heaved him over her head, throwing him out into the middle of the road. A car passed by just as he was thrown. He went through the window, only his legs sticking out of the side window. It swirved and collided with a truck. People screamed and ran away from the wreck. More cars piled up on the scene, crashing into each other. Gaara stared in awe. His brother wasn't moving either.

"Shizuko... this isn't... this isn't you at all..." He murmrued. Shizuko was bent slightly over, her arms hanging down and the same grin still on her face. Pein took a step back.

"Dammit!" She stood up and turned around, her head tilted slightly.

"Good morning!" She sang happily. She walked towards Pein, her eyes showing a crazy intention to kill. Gaara snapped out of his daze and ran towards Shizuko.

"Stop it now! Shizuko!" He stood in front of her, grasping her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were empty of any regular emotion, only the cold intent to fight. She gripped his hand tightly, her nails digging into her skin.

"Who are you talking to?" She said darkly. Shizuko's grip tightened sharply, causing Gaara to grimace in pain.

"Shizuko!"

"Stop it? Stop what? Specify what you mean, if you really want to..." Gaara removed his free hand from Shizuko's shoulder and put it on her hand, trying to pry off her grip. He felt nervous, he knew what she would do if he said anything at that moment. He had to convince himself that this wasn't the old Shizuko. She gave him a swift kick to the side as he concentrated on loosening her grip. He let out a yelp and tumbled to the side. She stood over him with the same grin, hand in her pocket.

"Good... night..." Pein leapt onto her back before she managed to attack Gaara again. She let out a scream of frustration and twirled around in a circle.

"Gaara! Move your ass and get out of here!"

"Pein-!"

"She's fixing to beat the shit out of anyone she knows. Get out of here, now!" He snapped. Shizuko let out a scream and rammed herself backwards into the wall. Pein let out a grunt and clung to her tightly.

"Pein, she just needs some help!"

"You want to help her? Get these to out of here and go to my house, get that damned van out and try to get her into it! That thing is made to transport her when she's like this," He explained. Gaara grabbed Sasori and flung him over his shoulder. He pulled Konkuro out of the car he had been thrown into and ran to the sidewalk. He kept his eyes on Pein and Shizuko. He was barely hanging onto her. She was screaming like a savage beast, trying to free herself. He ran to the end of the corner and laid Sasori down against the wall. He set Konkuro on the ground and proceeded to wake him up.

"Konkuro, wake your ass up!" He growled. He slapped Konkuro a few times and shook him. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Oh... Gaara? What happened...?"

"Pein's holding off... Shizuko... or whoever she is now... he wants you to get his van from his house." Konkuro leapt to his feet, wide awake.

"The van! I forgot about it! I'll take Sasori, I'll handle everything Gaara. Just try to help Pein hold her down from at least ten minutes." He ran off quickly after picking Sasori with strong hands. Gaara stood up and rubbed his side. He could feel the area ache with pain and fight against him in protest

"She can hit hard..." He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to restrain her. He walked slowly to the allyway again, watching Pein cling desperately onto her back. She let out a scream, bent down and rammed into a dumpster several times. It dented the first time and continued until he finally slipped off from the pain. His face cringed with it as he laid his head back against the dumpster. She turned around, her hair messy and hanging in her face. Her eyes were wide and insane. Her wide grin made her look like a psychopath.

"Silly... silly..." She bent down and held Pein's chin. He grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes.

"Shizuko, you being like this... just makes me wonder what Itachi thinks..." He said. Her eyes widened. She let out a scream and lurched away from him. She put her hands to her head and cried in misery. He took the opprotunity and lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. Her screaming stopped and turned into yells of rage. He was able to get on top of her and pin her down. She growled and lashed out at him. Pein stared at her straight in the eye and used all his strength to keep her pinned.

"How dare you mention him! You filthy scum! You fucking bastard!" She roared. Pein didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on hers. She lurched up and headbutted Pein with all her strength. He yelled in pain and fell backwards. She took the chance and clamped down on his neck with her hands. She laughed and slammed his head into the pavement. He coughed and clawed at her hands, struggling to free himself.

"You won't see tomorrow!" She screamed. Gaara made his move and tackled Shizuko. Pein let out a gasp as he inhaled. Shizuko let out a yell of frustration. Gaara pushed her away when she tried to attack him. She growled and grabbed his wrist, while pushing his other arm down and straddling him. Her hair hung in his face. Pein shook himself to regain his senses as he made his way to help Gaara. Shizuko grinned as she watched Gaara struggle.

"Shizuko! Stop!" He yelled. She seemed to hesitate when Gaara yelled. She growled and shook her head; returning her attention to Gaara. Pein felt helpless. Since Shizuko had slammed his head into the pavement, it was making him feel weak. He knew he didn't have the strength to help Gaara. He saw a pipe hiding under a few bags of trash. He reached for it, jerking it free from the trash. He panted and raised the pipe over Shizuko's head. Gaara saw it and shook his head.

"Pein, don't!" Gaara said. Shizuko turned her head, her eyes widening as Pein brought the pipe across her temple. She rolled off of Gaara, howling in pain and holding her temple. She curled into a ball and sobbed, her cries wild and loud. Pein took another step to Shizuko. Gaara caught his ankle.

"Don't hurt her anymore, Pein! She's still Shizuko!"

"Gaara... why don't you understand yet? I told you, when she snaps like this, she might as well be a raging buffalo. She has no sense." He shook Gaara off and stood over Shizuko again, raising the pipe. Shizuko whimpered and stared up at Pein.

"Please... no more... Pein..." She murmured. He paused, some confusion in his eyes. Shizuko hissed and kicked him hard in the stomach. Pein flew backwards, dropping the pipe. He skidded across the pavement. Shizuko reached for the pipe. Gaara gasped.

_If she gets that we're fucked! _He saw behind Shizuko Pein's van racing towards the allyway. He scrambled to his feet.

"Shizuko! CAR!" He yelled. She froze, her eyes looking behind her. Her mouth widened, her legs trembled. Gaara ran forward and tackled her, moving her as Konkuro skidded to a halt right where Shizuko was standing. She whimpered and curled back into a ball in Gaara's arms. Konkuro and Sasori ran out of the van.

"Gaara, get her in the back!" Konkuro yelled. Gaara picked her up quickly and laid her down on the floor of the van. Sasori slammed the doors shut and locked them tight.

"Alright, let's hurry up before she becomes an animal again." Pein pushed Gaara in the van, sitting next to him. Konkuro pulled out of the allyway and screamed down the street.

"You need to know where this place is, Gaara. It's the only place that'll calm her down. If she's not here, she'll just keep going... and you saw how strong she was. I'm certain you don't want her going around like that for hours on end." Gaara held his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, imagining Shizuko's eyes when he warned her of the van. They were frightened, and very alone. Pein smacked his back.

"Ow!"

"You didn't do too bad."

"The pipe was a bit much Pein..." Gaara muttered.

"It was to knock her out. Better than getting beaten to a pulp, now isn't it?" He nodded. They sat in silence for a while. Sasori let out a moan and slumped up against the window.

"Ugh... again, that bitch gives me a concussion... I am in no mood to find out I also have some sort of internal bleeding..." He muttered. Konkuro motioned for Pein.

"Looks like there's some people at the park today. Where do you want me to park?" He asked; pointing at the many people picnicing on the grass. Pein pointed to the far edge of the park.

"Drive onto the grass and stop at the edge of that treeline." Konkuro nodded and drove onto the grass; dodging people expertly and heading to the wide walking path as a road. Gaara heard something move in the back. Shizuko let out a groan.

"Better hurry up, I think Shizuko is starting to wake up," He said. Pein slid open a small window behind him and glanced in.

"No, she's still out. Looks like she has a few open wounds too. She's bleeding back there." He closed the window and sat back down. "She must be getting close to realizing that she's actually got a few bleeding holes in her body," He said. Konkuro halted the van.

"Alright. Someone has to go back there and let her out. Sasori can't; he can barely stay awake. Pein, I don't think you should."

"What makes you say I can't?" He retorted. Gaara opened the door and got out.

"I'm the least beat up. I'll let her out," He said. Konkuro opened the door and caught his brothers arm.

"Gaara, she's insane right now! I can't let you-"

"Let me go, Konkuro."

"But-"

"I said let go," Gaara growled; wretching his arm free from his brothers grasp. Konkuro went after him, Pein lightly grabbed his arm from the van.

"Just let him go, Konkuro. Remember, his little entrance test to our group is to watch Shizuko. This does count towards it. I don't think it'd be wise to fuck up his test," He said in a low tone. Konkuro gulped and reluctantly climbed back into the van. He shut the door and watched his brother carefully from the mirror.

Gaara went around to the back of the van and started to unlock to doors. Shizuko was still laying down inside; her hair was draped across her face. He climbed in and lifted her up. She grunted and shifted a bit in his grasp. His jumped down from the van and laid her down on the grass. Her arm swung out; as if to reach for something. She caught his shirt and pulled him down next to her. Gaara stared at her and noticed that where Pein had hit her with the pipe was swollen and bleeding badly. He scooted away and ran up to Konkuro's door.

"Towel." Konkuro jumped a bit.

"What?"

"Give me a towel. Something to wipe the blood off," He said. Pein reached out; holding a rag. Gaara grabbed it and ran back. He stopped. Shizuko was sitting up, holding her temple and staring at the trees. He stepped slowly to the side; to try and see her face. Shizuko's eyes were calm and distant. Her face showed that she was at peace. Blood was running down her face in a few thin streams. He bent down to her level and carefully touched her hand. He found no resistance as he placed the towel on her head. Gaara wiped away the blood on her face carefully, in case she was still violent. He peered into her eyes and lightly touched her cheek.

"Shizuko?" She didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the trees in front of her. He sat next to her, staring at the trees and holding the towel to her head. It was a peaceful scene to look at. The trees with some blossoms still clinging to the leaves. A petal fell on Shizuko's bloodied hand. She stared down at it and held it up. Gaara watched her carefully. Her eyes were half closed and distant. Gaara lightly caught a petal himself and examined it. It was ordinary, a light pink shade on it's delicate, soft petal. He closed his eyes and wondered what made her so calm when she looked at something so ordinary.

"Enlightening... isn't it?" She murmured. Gaara opened his eyes and peered at Shizuko. She was still staring at the petal.

"I've wanted to dream of this place... but when I do, I only see the painful memories. Two people who I love so much... have been here with me. I bring them a collection of blossoms every week. Sometimes they visit me and say thank you... but it's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Two? Are they... Itachi and your brother?" She nodded. The petal floated away in a light breeze, a small blood stain carried on it's underside.

"It must have been pure bliss for you, right?" Shizuko closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"It was... but... I'll never know it again..." She whispered softly. Gaara handed her the towel in his hand.

"You need to get home, so you can clean up." She took the towel and held it against her temple.

"My home isn't somewhere I should go, I won't be welcomed. They'll be waiting for me." Gaara sighed and leaned back on his hands, his eyes gazed up at the sky.

"Then, if it's no problem for you, you can stay with me. It shouldn't be a problem. My brother won't argue with me, he'll help take care of you. And my sister, well she strong willed and she's kind so I'm certain she'll help you as well. Come on." He stood and held out his hand. Shizuko stared up at him with childlike eyes. The sun behind Gaara's head shone brightly, sending out rays of pure light down to the earth. She reached out and lightly grasped his hand. Together, they walked back to the van. Konkuro opened the door and ran out, he stopped when he saw Shizuko being supported by Gaara.

"Gaara... wh... What are we doing now?"

"We're taking her home with us, Konkuro. You can drop us off and help Pein and Sasori afterwards."

"Wha! Do you realize how pissed of Temari will be when-"

"Konkuro, help them in. Sasori can only hold out for so long," Pein said from the window. He gulped and opened the door. Gaara helped Shizuko in and sat besides her. Konkuro slammed the door shut and leapt into the drivers seat. He quickly exited the park without haste. Pein lightly took the towel from Shizuko and began to dab at her wounds.

"You really went off the hook this time, Shizuko," He muttered. She flinched slightly when he rubbed the scar on her temple.

"Swear to god if you do this again... I don't know if we'll be able to stop you without killing you."

"I'm sorry, Pein-san. I didn't mean to... I just..."

"Shush. I know, you snapped. I don't blame you. Kakuzu can be a real asshole sometimes. I often wonder how he's still alive after all this time. I'll kick his ass once you're back in school."

"Back, but I-"

"You'll stay out until your scar on the temple heals. Even if it's for a month or the remainder of the school year; if that happens I'll hire a tutor for you. You're not falling behind on you studies again." Pein's voice was full of authority and over-rided whatever Shizuko was ready to say. Konkuro came to a halt.

"Alright, Dad isn't home so you should be able to hide her for a bit, if Temari is in her room again with her boyfriend," He said. Gaara nodded and helped Shizuko out of the van.

"Gaara, you should probably carry her upstairs. She seems pretty hurt, those stairs and that ladder up won't help her. Be a good sport, eh?" Konkuro whispered. He glared at him and nodded.

"Good sport... ass..." He muttered. Konkuro slowly pulled away from the house, keeping his eye on Temari's window. Gaara opened the door quietly and took his shoes off. He set them in their usual place and took Shizuko's shoes. He wasn't going to be stupid and leave them by the door. Shizuko started up the stairs, thinking she would go up herself. Gaara stopped her.

"I'm carrying you."

"No, I'm fine. I can walk just fine, you don't need to-"

"I'm carrying you." His eyes were stern and unmoving. Shizuko was taken back, she looked up the stairs and back at him. She knew she couldn't backtalk him at a time like this.

"If you walk yourself, Temari may just happen to walk out of her room, and you'll be kicked out, or worse. She's a violent person. I won't defend you in any way." Shizuko bowed her head, defeated and let Gaara pick her up and carry her up the stairs. He didn't show any sign of strain whatsoever, it surprised her a little. The went past Temari's room in silence, the noise of her giggling and talking with another guy was all they could hear. Gaara stopped at where the ladder to his room was to come down. He let Shizuko stand on her feet for a moment as he reached up and pulled the ladder down. He helped Shizuko up the first few pegs and went up himself. After they both were inside, he closed the small door silently and slowly; making sure to lock it tight. He turned back and guided Shizuko into his room.

"Lay down on the bed. You need to get your rest." Shizuko hesitated and sat down. Gaara stood over her and kept his eyes on her.

"Lay down." She showed some discomfort in her eyes as she laid down on his bed. He went to the window and looked out. Konkuro was running back to the house.

"That idiot, he's still beat up and yet he returns..." He muttered.

"Why did you agree to look after me?" She asked. His frame was motionless as his eyes searched the evening sky.

"I'm not sure... Maybe it's becasue I pitied you, I saw you were miserable and that you were a miserable creature... or maybe it was because of how you treated me, the first time we met. Either way, it all puzzles me." Shizuko stared up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath.

"Your room... why is it the attic? There are many others, I know..."

"I wanted privacy. I wanted to escape those idiots downstairs." She turned her head towards him.

"Escape? That's a word I often use; as an excuse." Gaara flinched slightly. His eyes peered over his shoulder and straight into hers.

"Excuse. What, now are you going to lecture me or something?"

"No, I'm comparing." He turned towards her.

"Comparing what?"

"Your life to mine," She said. Gaara's eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms.

"What makes you want to do that?"

"When you said your reason for choosing the attic to live in. You said it was an escape from the idiots who live downstairs. Perhaps the idiots are more than your family... maybe it's everyone around you." His eyes widened a bit.

"What are you getting at...?"

"My escape is alcohol, drugs, and all the dangerous activities I do that endanger my health and life. I also cut myself, so you don't need to hide those scars on your wrist with your sister's makeup, I can tell a scar when there's a scar. There's no need to be embarassed. It's an escape I have as well," She said calmly. Gaara froze. She could see the scars on his wrists?

"H... How could you see them?"

"I've tried to hide them as well. I know all the little tricks..." She showed him her wrist. His jaw dropped a little bit. The number of scars on her wrist outnumbered his nearly five to one.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" He said. Shizuko smiled and looked at her wrist.

"It's an escape. Ever since I lost every person who was close to me... I've been dreaming of joining them. But everytime I'm so close to it... when I'm asleep, something stops me. It's always one of them. In my dream, they tell me that someone else will come soon. I guess, unconciously, I cling to that, and now I won't let myself die. Not until I find that someone else. It may sound silly, and you may think I'm being delusional because of what all I've been through, but it's true." She stared up at Gaara.

"Another I can compare is how you isolate yourself. I also do that. I isolate myself from the 'clean' world. The clean world is what made me miserable, so I keep myself out of it. I became close to a gang that obviously has members who will murder people for the fun of it and I've become a junkie. Yes, my form of isolation is much more servere and very, very harmful to my body and being, but I don't care. I've given up. My only hope is for my brother to come out of his coma... and the doctors already said there was almost no chance..." Gaara sat down across from her.

"Almost is a big word, Shizuko. Why are you pushing it all down on yourself? Do you feel guilty that you survived that crash and the others didn't? Is that why you're killing yourself?" She closed her eyes and put an arm over her forehead.

"To me it doesn't matter. When I compare our lives to each other... I have a sense that... you're going through what I started out as. I mean, you only recently joined Pein's group because of me, and who knows what your future will be since you're now with me."

"With you?" Her cheeks flushed. He could see her eyes open wide and stare into her arm.

"Wha...? Y-you know what I really mean!" He chuckled and stared out the window. Her eyes followed his. The silence between them let the sounds of the city air fill the room.

"Do you enjoy... losing yourself in the night sky? It's peaceful... isn't it?" He nodded.

"Sometimes... I wonder how free it must be to be lost in the space, that void of darkness. I often think that it might be quite peaceful," He said softly.

"No worries... no regrets... it sounds like... a dark paradise..." Shizuko replied in a soft murmur. He smiled.

"It sounds like a place I would happily lose myself in... wouldn't you agree?" He turned to her and saw that her eyes were closed. Her soft breath came in and out methodically. Gaara smiled softly to himself. She had fallen asleep during their short conversation.

"Idiot... you didn't even get under the sheet..." He stood and brought out an extra blanket from under his bed. He spread it out over her and made sure it covered her entire body. He sat on the edge of the bed and kept his eyes on her sleeping face.

_This idiot... I really haven't seen her in such a calm state before. I hope she has good dreams tonight... she needs a good rest. After all she's been through... I can't even imagine how she puts up with it. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gaara Sabaku! What the hell is this!" Temari's voice ripped through his head and forced him awake. He glared at her with sleepy, red eyes, and growled. Temari's face was fill with rage. She was standing over Shizuko's sleeping body.

_How the hell is she still asleep?_

"What?" He growled.

"What? What do you mean, what? You have a girl in your fucking bed! You aren't even out of high school yet!" She snapped.

"The hell are you talking about?" He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp.

"Ugh! I have to draw it in crayon now? Jesus! Girl! In your bed, you're both sleeping. In the _same bed! _Do you understand! You aren't even eighteen yet!" Gaara sighed roughly.

"I didn't fuck her, Temari."

"Bullshit! Just a lie! I can't believe such crap! God dammit, Gaara! Don't be defiled like your brother! You aren't even out of high school and you're fucking!"

"First off, I'm a virgin. Second off, you aren't out of high school yet and you fuck your boyfriend every night," He snapped back. He stood up and turned away from her, scratching his back.

"Get out of my room."

"Don't tell your older sister what to do!"

"I said get-!"

"Shaddap!" Shizuko said loudly in a slur. She pulled the pillow over her head and groaned. Gaara peered over his shoulder and gave Temari a creepy grin.

"Yes, Temari, shaddap." Temari's face flushed red in anger.

"I'm telling father this!" She hissed. Shizuko threw a foot out and kicked Temari's thigh.

"Ow!" She snapped. Shizuko waved her hand, as if trying to slap her without looking. Temari growled and walked away and climbed back down the ladder. Gaara chuckled and stretched.

"Iv vhe on?"

"Yes, she's gone." Shizuko threw the pillow to the floor and groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes as she turned to lay on her back. Gaara opened a drawer and pulled out a fresh shirt.

"I should probably walk you home."

"What day is it?" She groaned.

"I believe it's Thursday." He slipped off his old one and tossed it in a basket, he missed. Gaara walked over and picked it up. Shizuko sat up and rubbed her eyes. They sleepily wandered around the room and fell on Gaara's pale and scarred back. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes again. He tossed the old shirt in the basket, successful this time, and slipped on his new one. He saw her staring at him.

"What?"

"Are you albino with dyed hair?" He froze.

"What...?" She shook her head.

"Sorry... never mind..." She rubbed her temples. The scars on his body obviously weren't self-inflicted. Not unless he owned some type of whip. Gaara dug through his shirt drawn and pulled out a small one from the bottom.

"Uh... I don't think any of my shirts fit you... this is an older one. Might be small enough." He tossed it on the bed. Shizuko looked at the shirt and tilted her head.

"It says 'I'm a faggot. Fuck me', on it." Gaara froze and quickly whipped the shirt off of the bed.

"The hell?"

"Was that in blood?" Shizuko casted her eyes to the side.

"Uh..." Gaara fumbled for words.

"It's alright. It was probably from a past experience... you were bullied and I suppose they used your blood for that. Did they cut you or break your nose?"

"Both." Shizuko nodded.

"Hmm. Have you ever been sodomized?" Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought not... Don't know why I asked..." He sighed.

"Are you curious or something?" She scratched her head.

"Well... you let me sleep here... you snapped at your sister when she barged in and yelled at you, claiming you fucked me... and you offered to replace this shirt covered in filth with one of your old ones. In all honesty, this is the nicest treatment I've had in a long time. I'm just... well... whenever someone treats me nicely... I guess I always have the urge to question them," She explained. Gaara sighed.

"I suppose that's... understandable. How is your head?" He took out another shirt and examined it, making sure it was clean.

"It's fine. I don't feel dizzy or anything."

"Here's a... clean shirt." He tossed it on the bed and closed the drawer. Shizuko picked it up and looked at it.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?" He was staring at the wall. Her head peeked over the shirt.

"Why are you staring at the wall?"

"Well, you're going to change aren't you?" She was silent for a bit.

"Are you afraid of looking at me?" She asked. He flushed a bit.

"I just have respect for women, that's all. I'm not going to watched you dress." She looked at the shirt again and got up from the bed, holding it in one hand. Shizuko pulled off her dirty shirt and dropped the clean one on the floor. She twirled it tightly between her hands and smiled a little. She whipped it out and smacked Gaara's back.

"Ow! God dammit, what was that for?" He turned around and froze. His face flushed. Shizuko hadn't put on her shirt. He put a hand over his eyes and turned back around.

"Sorry... sorry..." He muttered. Shizuko frowned.

"Gaara, just imagine you're at the beach or pool. I might as well be in a bikini," She calmly. Gaara shook his head. She whipped his back again. He grunted.

"Quit it!"

"I'll keep doing it if you don't grow a pair," She said lowly. Gaara growled. He took in a breath and turned around.

"Fine. If you're so keen on it." She sat down on the bed and picked the clean shirt up with her toes, lifting it up into her hand. Gaara could see scars on her body. Even the sort of fresh one from Kakuzu. He felt a bit bad.

"Shizuko, how the hell could you let so many scars ruin your skin?" She perked a bit and tilted her head to the side while playing with his shirt.

"Well... some are self-inflicted... some were... 'gifts'. But... don't worry about that. They all healed."

"Didn't they hurt?"

"At first... but after a while... after the numbers grew, the pain just turned into a pinch. Then it turned into numbness. I got used to it." Gaara crossed his arms and walked to the window. He pulled the shade back a bit and peered out the window.

"Huh... It's well past noon now." He peered over his shoulder a saw a huge, jagged scar across her back. He closed the shade.

"Shizuko..."

"Hmmm?"

"How... where did the big one on your back come from?" She was silent. She balled the shirt up in her hands. Her head bowed low, and her eyes closed. Gaara could tell it was a bad question. He turned away and stared through the dark shades.

"The accident," She said in a soft voice. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked." Shizuko slipped his shirt on and stood. She put her hands behind her back and stared at her feet.

"Don't be. I trust you... only you, Pein, and a few others that he trusts know I have it." Thumping of feet were heard below, along with yelling. Temari's voice rang above them all.

_"What the fuck are you doing, storming in our house?"_

_"Move it Temari!"_

_"Konkuro, don't yell at me!"_

_"Konkuro, where's Gaara?" _Pein's voice?

_"In his room. It's up there." _Gaara heard scratching and a sharp creak as the ladder was jerked down. It bounced as Pein quickly climbed up it. His eyes scanned the room and found Shizuko.

"Pein? Are you worried or something?" Gaara said, facing him.

"Shizuko! Come with me, you need to get to the hospital!"

"I'm fine Pein-"

"No, it's not about that. Your brother, he woke up!" Shizuko's eyes widened. Gaara walked from behind his bed and towards Pein.

"Are you sure?"

"They called me last night, he wasn't awake for long, but he pulled out of the coma." Shizuko gave a cry and put her hand over her face. She let out a loud wail and went to her knees. Gaara went to her, Pein leapt up and ran to her side.

"He's alive! Oh!" She wailed. Her body trembled with over-joyous tears. Konkuro's head popped up.

"Pein, Konan is here. She says she's getting impatient." Pein glared at him.

"Right, I'll tell her to fuck off then..." He muttered. Temari's voice piped up.

"What's going on?" Konkuro went back down.

"Shizuko's brother just got out of his coma." She was silenced.

"Her brother was in a coma?" She put a hand to her lips. Konkuro nodded and went past her.

"Shizuko, we need to hurry up. When he was awake, he was muttering, he wanted to see you." Pein pulled her to her feet and guided her to the ladder. Shizuko was blinded by tears and couldn't see ahead of her.

"Oh god! He's awake! He's awake!" Pein started down the ladder.

"Help her down, Gaara." They helped her down and quickly went to the door. Konan was dressed in scrubs, her foot was tapping impatiently.

"Hurry up, Pein! My shift starts soon, I'm the only one who'll get you in the intense care level right now!" She snapped. Pein waved impatiently at her.

"Yes yes! Just start the car up!" He said. He opened the door and let Shizuko walk out with Gaara holding her arms, still guiding her. Konan ran past them and jumped into her mini-van. Her cries rang outside as they neared the car. Konan was in the drivers seat, starting the car. Pein opened the passenger door and let Shizuko climb in. Gaara went in with her and sat beside her. Pein slammed the door shut and quickly got in shot gun. Konan pulled out. She screeched into moving traffic and expertedly weaved in between cars.

"You idiot, you made me late!"

"Again, you bitch. Look, this sort of thing is emotional, you of all people should know that." Konan glared at him.

"Is this because I'm a woman? Is that why you're saying I should understand it!"

"No! It's because you're a nurse! God damn, I'm not sexist, you idiot."

"Don't insult me!" Konan snapped. She was barely even paying attention to the road as she weaved and turned through all the cars. Pein let out a rough sigh.

"Always like this with you... bitch bitch bitch! You can't even shut up during a time like this!" Konan growled.

"All you ever use me for is for this sort of thing! That and to stitch up your fucking troupe!" She gave a sharp lurch to the right and swerved into the parking lot. She screeched to a halt and opened her door. Pein came back out. Gaara opened the door for Shizuko and lead her out slowly.

"Dammit, Konan, don't focus this all on you, like you always try to! And I don't use you for stitching!"

"Oh shut up! Don't try to cover your ass with this speech again! I don't even know why I'm still dating you," She growled. They went inside. Konan showed her badge and quickly motioned the three of them through. She went to the elevator and made sure they were the only ones in it.

"Thank you Konan," Pein said.

"You can repay with a dinner to a _nice _resturant, and not a fucking fast food place, like you usually do. That is, if you even bother to remember!" The doors opened, Konan lead them down a hallway. It was filled with nurses, who all said hello to Konan.

"Yes! Hello, Mari!" She said sweetly. Shizuko cried into her hands, still overcome with the news. Konan unlocked a steel door and waved them in.

"Hurry up." Gaara and Mizuki filed in. Pein gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll buy you something nice..." He murmured.

"You'd better," She said as she shut the door behind him. Shizuko fell to her knees next to her brother's bed. She held his hand in hers and weapt into the blanket that covered him. His eyes were barely open, as if he was struggling against sleep.

"Brother!" She cried. His head fell to the side to see her. He smiled a bit.

"Mizuki..." He said weakly. She let out a sob at his voice and gripped his hand tightly.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up!" She sobbed. Gaara stood back with Pein, letting them be together. Weakly, he put a shaking hand on her sobbing back. With his touch, she moved closer to him and buried her face into his chest. He winced a bit and petted her hair.

"Shizuko, would your brother fall so easily?" She clung to him. Her tears soaked his robe. His eyes drifted up to Pein. He nodded at him.

"I see you've changed, Pein." He blinked.

"You're surprised I can tell it's you? I won't forget someone like you. Even if you covered your face with metal and dyed your hair." Pein's hand flew to his hair. A small blush ran on his cheeks. He smirked.

"Smartass little twit," Pein said with a smile. His eyes drifted to Gaara.

"Who's this?" Gaara blinked.

"Uh... I'm Gaara Sabaku."

"He's my new suboordinate. I left him in charge of Shizuko when the new school year began." Shizuko started to calm, she could sense that the atmosphere was changing quickly. Her brother held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara Sabaku. I'm Shizuko's brother, Kabuto. Your brother used to be one of my tormentors when I was in grade school." He shook Kabuto's hand and made a puzzled look.

"Aren't you older than him...?"

"Yes, but usually those with Pein's group pick on anyone who's nerdy. And I mean anyone." Pein laughed.

"Well you taught him a lesson by breaking his nose a few times." Kabuto laughed.

"That I did! It's nice to wake up to such people. And my sister. I trust you've taken care of her well?" He eyed Pein. His smile fell as Pein's turned into one of discomfort. Shizuko rose from her scene of weeping and took Kabuto's hand.

"Don't hold it against him, brother." His eyes went down to look into Shizuko's. She wiped her eyes.

"I... I couldn't... I blamed myself for everything. I did everything behind Pein's back. Don't be angry at him for what I did to myself."

"Shizuko, what are you talking about?" His voice was grave as he questioned his sister's comment. She showed him her arms and kept her eyes on his face. He kept his eyes level with hers then let them drift down to them. His breath froze.

"Shizuko... why are there scars on your arm?" He said softly.

"I'm sorry brother, but... I couldn't just hold it all in. It's what first came to mind." He lightly grasped her wrists.

"Shizuko, when I knew you, you hated this sort of thing. And now you're making excuses as of why you did it." She opened her mouth to speak; Kabuto stopped her.

"Of course, I know you were... destroyed after the accident. I know this, but how could you let yourself stoop so low? Shizuko, is this all you've done? By the look of your eyes, there's more. Tell me." She hesitated and stammered to started her sentence.

"Brother, not now, you've just woken up." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Your brother is strong enough now as it is. Tell me, Shizuko. Or I'll have Pein tell me himself." She closed her eyes. Shizuko turned her head a bit and looked to Pein and Gaara. Then she cupped a hand over her brother's ear and whispered. His eyes slowly widened. A look of terror and anger went across his face. When she was done, she leaned back and let Kabuto gather himself to speak. His eyes searched her face, looking for a sign that she was lying. But, he found none. She fiddled with his hand in hers nervously as he took long, silent minutes to come up with something to say. Slowly, the hand Shizuko fiddled with tightened around hers.

"I can't hide the fact that I am... shocked, and disappointed Shizuko. You've done all of this... while I was asleep? What... what is wrong with you!" He yelled. She stared into her brother's eyes and then lowered them slowly.

"I... I'm sorry brother..."

"Don't apologize! It's too late to apologize! Shizuko, couldn't you hold back from doing such horrible things to yourself? You knew I was still here! If you need some way to escape, why didn't you just come to my bedside!" He snapped. She tried to pull away from him. Even though he was fresh out of a coma, Kabuto had a strong grip; he didn't let go. She let out a cry.

"I visited you every day!" She screamed. She stopped struggling and slumped against the bed. Gaara took a step forward; Pein stopped him and shook his head.

"This is between them..." He whispered. Kabuto bowed his head. His arms trembled with pent up emotion.

"I visited you every damn day, brother! Why do you think your hair is cut? Why do you think your glasses are still clean and unscathed? Who do you think took the time to bring in your clothes and put them in the closet to dress you for that day when you woke up? Every time the doctor told me you had grown out of a wardrobe, I bought new clothes! Just for you! I never abandoned you, brother...! Even... even if you don't believe me, can't you still feel my presence on your hand? The hand I held for hours every single day...?" She sobbed. Pein made a puzzled look. He leaned into Gaara's ear.

"Did she ever come to the hospital?"

"No. Not while I was with her. Did she when she was...?"

"Only for a few months. After that she refused to go with me." Shizuko's head whipped up to face them.

"I hear what you're whispering! I snuck in at night! I didn't spend all my time at those parties, Pein! Most of those were coverups." Her face cringed with tears; she hid them by looking at the floor.

"I didn't want anyone else around when I was with brother. I wanted to spend so much time with him... but there were too many people around." Kabuto's hand trailed down her cheek and pulled her face up to look at his. He had a small smile on his face.

"I'm happy, Shizuko... you're still like your old self. On the inside. I'm sorry for yelling," He said softly. Shizuko wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He held her close and closed his eyes. His smile got wider.

"Ah... Shizuko... I've missed your embrace. It takes me back." Gaara felt a small bit of jealousy in his heart. He ignored it and focused on the scene in front of him. He had never seen a brother and sister, long seperated, be so loving towards each other.

_Makes my family look like the WWE... _They stood in silence for minutes that seemed to go on forever. Slowly, Shizuko and Kabuto's embrace slacked. She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. A smile was on her face; it seemed odd. Kabuto turned in his bed.

"Well, the doctors finally took out all those cords and stuff from my body. All that's left is this fluid thing," He said as he tapped a long, thin tube running to his arm. He placed his feet on the tile and pushed himself to his feet. Shizuko helped him and took his arm over her shoulder as he struggled to balance.

"Oh! Haven't felt this cold ground in a while." His eyes went to Gaara. Shizuko followed him as he walked. He stopped in front of Gaara's face.

"Gaara. Konan has filled me in on some things between you and Shizuko. I want to wish you the best of luck," He said with a smile. Under his arm, Shizuko's face flushed red. Gaara's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Um... wh-what?" Pein elbowed him. He grinned.

"It's so obvious." Gaara froze.

"Wh... what the hell are you talking about?" Kabuto leaned in, forcing him to go against the wall.

"You'd better take care of my sister. Although I'm in such a state, believe me, I can still kick your ass," He said darkly.

"Brother!" Shizuko jerked him back.

"What? I'm being your brother! Lay off, Shizuko!" He said, laughing. Shizuko helped him back to the bed. He sat down and let out a sigh. Shizuko looked up at Gaara with a blush.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san, he's just... he's just kidding around! Right?" She said the last word with a low note. Kabuto laughed.

"No I'm not!" Gaara felt his feet moving him towards the door.

"Gaara!" Pein said. He grabbed his arm. Gaara wretched his arm free. He could feel his face getting hot the closer he got to the door. Kabuto watched with a slightly guilty face.

"Gaara-san! He was kidding!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him around. He was face to face with Shizuko. He looked down at her with a red face. Her lips were so close to his own. His heart pounded in his ears. Her deep eyes were staring straight into his. For once, he felt frozen with just looking at her.

"Um... He... He was joking... Gaara-san..." She said meekly. As her lips moved, Gaara felt the impulse to touch them. He fought it and kept his hands down at his side. She seemed to have nearly regained a beauty that was hidden underneath the white carving of her skin. Kabuto peered in from the side at his bed and smirked.

"Hmmm..." He looked to Pein. Pein looked from Gaara to Kabuto. He saw Kabuto's smirk and frowned. Gaara blinked several times and turned away.

"I have to go."

"Gaara!" He forced the door to unlocked and opened it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He slammed the door shut behind him. Shizuko stared at the closed door with sorry eyes. Kabuto crossed his arms.

"Your brother's intuition was completely right, as usual." She glared at him from over her shoulder.

"When did you become such an asshole?" She said in a growl. Kabuto's smirk disappeared. She went through the door and left it open. Pein sighed.

"Damn, Kabuto, you wake up, make the whole place seem so lovely dovey, and now look! You chased out your sister and her protector."

"You mean boyfriend." Pein groaned.

"What the hell is with that?"

"What?"

"You know, I thought that after a coma, you'd be more understanding. You've recovered that way too blunt characteristic pretty damn fast."

"What? I'm a brother! It's my job. Besides, it's pretty obvious." Pein tapped his head.

"You have yet to go through the stage of being in love."

"Oh god, not this..."

"Shut the hell up. Yes it's obvious they love each other. But they have yet to say anything to each other about it. They're in the stage right now of admitting it. You saw Gaara's face. He didn't openly say anything, but his body reacted. Shizuko gave clear signs. She knew what you were saying. God damn, Kabuto... sometimes your famous 'intuition' can get you into so much trouble. Careful, it may make Shizuko really pissed. And believe me, Kabuto, you don't want to make her pissed..." His face turned completely serious as he said it. Kabuto's eyes narrowed.

"You sound so concerned about it. Did something happen while I was out?" Pein nodded. He sat on the edge of Kabuto's bed and bowed his head.

"It's going to take a good long time to tell you. Get comfortable..."


	5. Chapter 5

"He's such an idiot! Why would he say that! Stupid brother!" Shizuko slumped up against the wall and crossed her arms. She was angry; Kabuto had made things awkward and suggested more than what she had ever thought of. Her eyes stared at the pure white, tile floor while she stood in silence. She let out a sigh.

"Kabuto... he's always so cruel... Gaara-san is a friend..." She growled and caught a glimpse of her arms. She wrapped them tightly around her body; feeling a little shame.

"He wouldn't care anyways... no one cares..." She left her post and walked down the hallway. She headed for the staircase and began climbing them to the roof. She wanted to feel fresh air and see the world below her. The door before her was already jarred open. She stepped through and found Gaara leaning against the railing; his back to her. She made a move to go back down the stairs; but his voice stopped her.

"I know you're there, Shizuko," He said. She froze in her spot and stared down the staircase. His footsteps turned towards her and got closer. His hand gripped the door tightly and slowly swung it shut before her.

"Here for fresh air?" He murmured. Shizuko looked up at his arm that was above her; she could still see the faint scars. It moved away from her sight as Gaara turned back towards the railing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shizuko turned towards him and bit her finger.

"I'm really sorry about my brother's rudeness... he tends to be like that with people, he just doesn't know better."

"It's alright... Honestly I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I guess... my natural reaction overcame what I should've done. It must be wonderful to have your brother back after so long," Gaara said with a rather calm tone. Shizuko stood next to him and looked out over the city.

"It is... somehow... I feel much lighter. It used to be that whenever I came up here... I just wanted to plummet to my death... now... I just want to stand here and keeping breathing in this fresh scent of the wind. It's somewhat..." Her eyes seemed distant as she stared out at the city. A small smile crept across her face. Gaara nodded in agreement with her.

"Yes I know... I..." He stopped himself and shook his head. "No..."

"What?" Shizuko peered at him with curious eyes.

"It's just well... I used to feel the same way about heights like this. I never found a way to get rid of that feeling. Honestly... since I met you..." He trailed off and kept his eyes on his own hands. Shizuko's smile widened.

"You're glad you met me? That's surprising. Usually nobody ever wants to remember me. But I'm happy you feel that way. Maybe that's contributing to what's making me not want to jump off of here. It's rather nice..." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Gaara glanced over at her and smiled softly. She noticed and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you look so happy... ever." She lowered her head shyly and shook her head. He put his fingers under her chin to shift her gaze back to meet his own.

"It's much more beautiful..." Shizuko blushed lightly and let her eyes fall away from Gaara. Her heart started to beat a little faster. It confused her; she wasn't used to feeling something like it before. A memory came to her; the soft eyes Gaara displayed seemed to look more and more like Itachi's when he looked at her. She closed her eyes tightly to try and supress the memory; but it kept coming back. She remembered how Itachi would look into her eyes and sincerely tell her his feelings. Every moment seemed to be flooding back.

Gaara ran his eyes over her face; taking in every detail. Her skin was smooth, her eyes still held each hardship she had ever faced, and her lips seemed to be softer. His heart seemed to pull him to her. Within him, he felted warm and weak. Shizuko seemed to be making him melt inside. He bent towards her slowly; his eyes only on her lips. She pushed him away and brought her hands to her head.

"Shizuko?" He stared at her in slight shock. She started to shiver and whimpered as though she were in pain. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder; she stumbled back as if she were terrified. She fell to her knees and let out a cry.

"No...!" Her back heaved with the choking sobs she made. Gaara knelt before her and touched her hair.

"Shizuko, what's wrong?" She crumpled before his touch. Tears fells from her eyes and softly landed in her lap. She grasped her hair tightly; it looked as though she was pulling on it. Her breath became faster and faster with each passing second.

"Shizuko!" Gaara tried to pull away her arms to see her face. She screamed and kicked him away.

"No! Not again! Go away! Go away!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He stared at her; bewildered.

"Shizuko, it's me, Gaara! You know me!" He said. She pushed herself further away from him.

"No! No! Itachi... Itachi!" She bowed before him; sobbing and wailing. Gaara crept closer and tried to put his arms around her. She pushed him away and pushed herself closer to the railing. His eyes followed her as she pushed herself further and further away from him. His chest felt as though it was sinking. His face returned to it's usual emotionless self as he stood up and looked down on Shizuko. She looked up at him with tear ridden eyes and tried to scoot herself further up against the railing; but she was as far as she could go. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She fought against him feverously to escape.

"No! Let go! Let go! No!" He pressed his body against hers to get rid her of her struggle. Shizuko's eyes widened as her movements were reduced dramatically. She whimpered and turned her head away as far as possible. Gaara released one of her wrists and grabbed her chin. With her free hand, she pushed him as hard as she could. But Gaara's strength was greater. He pulled her face back towards his.

"No..!" He pressed his lips against hers. Her lips didn't accept it. She still tried to turn her head away and kept her lips clamped shut. Her tears still fell freely from her eyes. She whimpered softly and gave one last effort to push him away. When it didn't work, she gave up her struggle. Her lips still didn't accept his. She still held them shut. Gaars's lips parted from hers as he let out a shuddering breath. He touched his forehead to hers and squeezed his eyes shut. Two tears slowly fells down his eyes.

"Shizuko... I know you still feel for Itachi... you love him... I'm begging you... with all my heart! Please! Please..." His green eyes opened and stared into her pleadingly.

"Please... try to love me as much as I love you..." He whispered. Shizuko's eyes peered into his then quickly drifted away. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't know what to say to him. The thought of Itachi still lingered in her mind. Gaara gripped her wrist a little bit tighter with the anticipation of her answer. She let her head fall a bit; but she remained silent. He relaxed his grip on her wrist and released her chin. Slowly, he removed the pressure from against her body. She took the opprotunity and slipped away. She opened the door to the stairs and looked over her shoulder. Gaara's head was still bowed and not a single word came from him. Shizuko left without a word. Gaara's hands curled into fists. He gritted his teeth and drew in a hissing breath.

"Damn it..! Damn it!" He kicked the railing and latched onto his hair.

"What the fuck am I doing!" He yelled. New tears dripped from his eyes. He wiped them away viciously and growled.

"Why did I do something like that? Fuck..! Fuck! There was no point in it! Who am I kidding...!" He fell weakly to his knees and punched the ground.

"Damn it! I'm an idiot," He cried.

* * *

"I see... so that's how it is..." Kabuto said into his hand. The door bursted open with Shizuko coming in. She held upon her face her usual expressionless look. Pein stood as she drew closer to her brother.

"Ah! Little sister! You are back so soon-!" Her hand struck him sharply across the cheek. His glasses slipped from his nose onto his lap. Pein's mouth gaped open a little. Kabuto held a hand to his cheek and peered up at her.

"Shizuko, what was that for...?" She gave him no answer and left in silence. Pein handed him his glasses back and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"It seems that something happened that she blames you for." Kabuto slipped his glasses back on and smiled slightly.

"Ah... I suppose her and Gaara had a talk, then? Oh well... Just because I opened my big mouth didn't mean they had to try anything. Oh well..." He looked back up at Pein.

"I assume that once I am able to return, she will be cared for _properly_?" Pein bowed.

"Yes."

"Good... Hearing how she had been treated during my absence makes me rather upset, Pein." He glared at him with dark eyes and frowned. Pein felt a shiver go up his spine.

"I am sorry for that... I should have kept a closer eye on her." Kabuto looked to the door.

"Talking to me doesn't let up on your duties. I advise you find my little sister at once or else it will be your head," He said. Pein nodded and quickly left. Kabuto let out a small sigh and tilted his head up towards the ceiling.

"Parties... Suicide attempts... Hospital visits... My little sister was indeed lost. Aha... and she wasn't exactly doing most of those things because of me. Ah... That damn Uchiha boy... Oh well, he did take care of her while he was alive... and he did save her life..." He whispered to himself. He smirked and looked out the window.

"Now this Sabaku boy is going to take his place? A possibility, but I won't allow it if he doesn't pass my test. I suspect that as of right now he is only in possession of enough of the required qualities to be a friendly guard. Few men can pass my test... Few quality men..." He murmured.


End file.
